


Hannibal Skeleton sex Hell party 9000 XXXXX

by Fargosis



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007), The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Comedy, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, Incest, Multi, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Parody, Skeletons, Smut, Spoof, bones - Freeform, pedophilia in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/pseuds/Fargosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarice and Hannibal are having crazy mad sex when an unexpected visitor pops in and makes things HOT.<br/>A parody of both Hannibal canon and Hannibal fandom in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Skeleton sex Hell party 9000 XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> This is why god is (ironically) dead

Clarice and Hannibal were going at it like rabid bunnies, their fancy silk bed sheets were completely ruined. It was a cold autumn evening **_(spooky)_** but the heat emanating their bodies did more than enough to keep them warm. Hannibal was just like so fucking hard man (so **_fucking_** hard) and his veiny cock pulsated throughout Clarice sloppy wet pussy. Their orgasms simultaneously exploded through their bodies but **_tHEY JUST KEPT FUCKING_** _(because honestly they didn't have anything better to do)._

"Ohhhhhhhh Mr. Dr. Prof. Hannibal Lecter" moaned the Calrice Strulin'.

"Yes m'lday?" also moaned Cannibal the Hannibal.

"show me why dey call u the cannbul" she whispered sexily into his ear and then he **_cAMe ALL OVER THE PLACE AGAIN FROM HIS TONE HARD VOLCANO DICK._**

His tongue was like a wild untamed wild snake, it was just like his penis, except slimy and smaller. Clarice tried to grab the sheets for support as her entire body arched in an origami swan, but the sheets were too wet with sweat and cum and just really gross.

Little did the two love doves know, right outside above their house **_(iN SPAAAAAAYYYYYYCEEEEE)_** The planets and Sun and moons aligned as the ancient prophecy fortold.

Despite the spooky space junk Clarice and the Cannibal man were still sexily rocking their bodies together **_wHEN SUDDENLY THE DOOR SLAMMED OPEN_**

"HEY KIDS WHAT ARE YEAH DOIN!?"  yelled the skeleton as he burst through the door. You see, a few months ago Hannibal Cannibal Lannibal dug up Clarices' dead daddy skeeleton man, and now he was aLIVE BY THE POWER OF SPAACE

Clarice froze in fear and shock of the skeleton man, aND HANNIBAL'S HEART GOD DAMN EXPLODED (fuck you Prof. Gengus i AM a qualified medical doctor) Clarice started to weep when she saw Hannibal waz deed.

"Why do all the things i love die!?!?!" she wailed. Seeing his daughter cry re-sparked the skeleton's old crusty bone heart.

"Do not cry my dear, for not even death is permanent," He cooed to her, his boney fingers ran through her messy-cum stained hair.

"D-Daddy!?" Clarice GASPED. It was a miracle, ever since she was a little girl she had dreamed of the day that her daddy would return to her. Even though he was dead, he was here now, and that was all that mattered, not even the death of her cannibal murder husband

"yes, it is I, back from bEYOND THE GRAVE!" Skeleton dad exclaimed.

That was all Clariss neededed to hear, she threwed hersolf intoo his skeleton boney arms.

"Oh Daddy!" she professed. "I've missed you daddy,"

"And I have missed u too my daughter, and now I am finally back fROM SKELETON MEME HELL!"

Claricerous looked sadly at Hannibal's corpse, he was the reason they even had herskeleton dad, and now her lover was the dead. Skeleton Dad Starling looked at Clarice, noticing how sad she was

"Do not fret my darling, we do not need him now,"

"but Daddy-"

"shhh my angel" Papa Daddy father boney mc pony laid his skull face against hers.

"Take my bone" he whispered against her lips

"D-Daddy!?" Clarice gasped in both surprise and excitement. it sounded too good to be true. She had pleased many a men in her life, but it just wasn't enough, it never filled the ever growing gap in her heart (and other places ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). It was too good to be true, her little heart fluttered in desire

"Do it, my pumpkin cookie," The skeleton daddy asked seductively.

Clarice eagerly leaned down and let her tongue lick the forbidden fruit of his long bone dick. Skeleton dad, in response let out a deep "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" in sheer arousal. Eager to please her deceased daddy, Clarice took the tip of the bone into her mouth and tendly began to luck as she bobbed up and down on the bone, taking hin in, deeper, and deeper. The tip of the bone was now rubbing up against the very back of her throat

"W-where did you learn to do THAT sugar!?!" gasped Skeleton man.

"I've been practicing just for you daddy! ever since i was a littler girl," Clarice responded somehow despite having a 12in bone in her mouth.

"just like your mother," Skeleton chucked, his breathing deep and heavy as Clarice went faster, her tongue exploring every crevice on the bone cock. Skeleton dad threw his skull back and let out another "AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh" as he skeleton-came in his Daughter's mouth. Clarice graciously swallowed the ominous amounts of red blood that gushed from the bone down her throat. When she let go of the dick she began to happily lick the remaining drops off her daddy's penis.

“Such a good girl…” moaned Skeleton dad, as he stroked Clarissa’s hair, her eyes shone up at him in anticipation.

“Please,” he asked, “Allow me to return the favor to my little princess,” gleefully, Clorice lay down next to her dead, weeping husband, and spread her legs wide. Daddy skeleton stuck his face in her wet, jittery pussy, careful not to bite or hurt her.

Skeleton Dad didn’t have lips or a tongue but Clarice couldn’t care less, her daddy was here doing what all women wish for with baited breath, and that was all that mattered. Clarice’s breathing was rapid as she gasped from teh pure blissful pleasure her skeleton dad was providing her. She did not think that this could get any better. Mr. Skeleton pulled out of Clarice and looed her in the eye

“Clarice-kun, please, let me fill you with _my fatherly love_ ,” Clarice gasped n surprise at this, these were the words she had so longed for to hear her father say, to hear any man say to her, since she was but a little girl. Her whole life had seemingly been built up to this moment.

“D-daddy,” she stuttered, too surprised to do anything. Her father was finally going to fill the hole in her heart he had left, and he was going to fill it with his nut. Her body trembled with anxiety and anticipation, watching in awe as her skeleton father took his bone in both boney hands and began to slip it inside her.

“Do it,” she whispered

Once he was inside her, passion and lust burst forth from her clitoris as he rubbed against her innerwalls. He grabbed her boobs with his skeleton hands and groaned with lust, giving each breast a nice sqeez, with a gasp from Clarisse in response.

“OH DADDY, MAKE ME YOUR LITTLE GIRL AGAIN” she screamed in pleasure. Now she truly understood, Hannibal was good, but this was godly. No man on earth could ever replace her daddy. Not John, not Jack, and not Mr. Cannibal. Their sex making was magically delicious and perfect and I don’t know how to write smut but hiS BONE WAS ALL UP IN HER PUSSY LIKE YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH. Clarice  and Daddy cam all over Hannibal’s corpse and it was hot and beautiful and I am so turned on right now hbu?

“Daddy,” Clarice sighed whimsically, she was struggling to catch her breath after the amazing sexy time “Oh Daddy I love you,”

“And I love you Claris, your tits are much bigger than your mother’s,” Clarice smiled and blushed.

“Oh Daddy, thank you eva so much, all ive ever wanted was to love you the way every daughter should love their daddy, and you’ve finanly let me do that,” she sighed “I fell like a pricness”

 ** _“Oh but we are far from over my dear”_** Skeltdad moaned seductively in Calrice ear. She shivered with ancipation and hornyness

Clarice giddily got down on her hand and knees, holding her bouncy  ass for her daddys anal skeleton penetration. The skeleton got up on his boney knees and pushed his bone into Clarise’s anus, and she ruptured with orhasmsy goodness, blood cum was everywhere.

God watched this atrocity from up above in heaven. Disgusted as to how far his creations had falled. **_“I AM FUCKING OUT WITH THIS SHIT” And THEN HE EXPLODED._**

 

And that’s how the two of them spent their lives, as father and daughter, as skeleton and woman, and as two lovers. They almost never left the house, all they needed for food was eachothers cum and ass. Until one day

“Daddy,” said Clarice”

“Yess butter angel?” asked skeletoning

“Daddy im going to have your baby!” she exclaimed excitedly. Skeleton gasped

“Im so happy for my child to be being carried by you dear,” tears welled up in both of their eye’s, they were both so **_SO_** happy

The next 9 months were spent with bated breath, until the baby finally came. Clarice’s water broke and daddy bones drove her to the hospital and she gave birth to their beautiful daughter. Half- skeleton half-human.

“What should we name our beautiful angel Daddy?”

 _“Potato salad”_ Clarice cried with how beautiful the name wa,s perfect for their beauoitufl little abomination incest baby.

Despite her origins, Potato salda became a fairly typical teenage girl, she had her mama’s hips and her daddy’s pin-thin waist, and her parents loved her.


End file.
